In many mass seating situations such as concert halls, theatres, or opera chambers, individual seats on fixed bases are provided for the patrons. Such seats commonly have a shell supporting the seat and backrest portions and the seat portion may be designed to tip up to allow access along narrow rows.
The cushion and backrest on seats of this type are typically designed to suit an average person seated in an upright position. During long performances, it is common for patrons to become uncomfortable and/or restless and to slump in their seats into a position where the chair no longer provides the desirable anatomic support.
It is possible to overcome this problem using so-called dynamic seats which have adjustable seat and backrest portions but it is generally impossible or impractical to incorporate any form of dynamic seating in a fixed mass seating situation such as a concert chamber or theatre.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a static seat which will give some of the advantages of a dynamic seat, and comfortably support users of different sizes in either upright or slumped positions.